Twelfth Doctor Adventures/Jewels Of The Cybermen Part 2: Destruction Of The Cybermen
The third episode of the series and the second part of the Cybermen double parter. The Doctor has to make a decision. Let the Cybermen live and grow or kill them all and destroy a whole village of innocent people. Story “What do they mean by delete?” Helen asked as the Doctor looked scared “they mean to destroy and kill” the Doctor said “jump” he said still hearing the Cybermen shouting “DELETE” as he grabbed Helen’s hand. “Jump” Helen said a little afraid as the Doctor let go of her hand and jumped going 10 metres down as Helen grabbed onto the bars. “Jump” the Doctor shouted from 10 metres down on the ground “I can’t” Helen said “you have to conquer your fears” the Doctor said “okay” Helen said. The Cybermen were coming from both sides “here I go” Helen said as she jumped over the metal bar as the and down to where the Doctor was. She landed looking relieved “I am fine” Helen smiled as the Doctor grabbed her hand “here we go again” he said “another run” Helen smiled. They ran out of the warehouse as the Doctor stopped suddenly noticing something. “Quiet” he said “the people are all going into town” Helen told him as she saw a couple of people running. “Well we have to take the Cybermen away from the town” the Doctor said as he grabbed Helen’s hand and they began running again. “So is this what travelling with you means with you, a lot of running?” Helen asked “and other things but a lot of it is running” the Doctor said. “The jewel” the Doctor said “what about it?” Helen asked “well if we get it then we can break the link to the Cybermen and control the link breaking the Cybermen up.” The Doctor looked worried as he put his sonic about everywhere “this way” he told Helen “so we are going to destroy them” Helen shouted “it’s the only way” the Doctor said “The only way for what?” Helen asked “the only way to destroy them” the Doctor told her looking dark “they have feelings” Helen said “no they are removed” the Doctor told her “but they still have lives” Helen said back. “Lives made and created to kill everyone and everything exactly like the Daleks but less deadly” the Doctor shouted back. “DELETE” a Cyberman shouted as it shot a laser towards the Doctor and Helen. “They do not have mercy” the Doctor said “but it is wrong to kill” Helen said back “and they are so much more wrong than me” the Doctor was spitting now as Helen nodded. They continued running “to the jewel” the Doctor smiled “okay” Helen said looking down as the Cyberman kept on going towards them. They then began running towards Helen and the Doctor at a quicker pace “it is catching” the Doctor shouted “it will kill us” Helen said looking down “that is what it is made to do” Helen said looking down. “Well can’t look at different aspects of life right now because all of our aspects will be gone if we keep on contemplating” the Doctor shouted “you’re right” Helen said. “Of course I am” the Doctor said as they continued running “stop” Helen shouted “why when we are being chased?” The Doctor asked “I heard that when something is trying to be defensive it tries to look bigger than it is” Helen said “so what if these Cybermen were holograms and if there were only one in existence” Helen pondered. “Well we cannot take that risk” the Doctor shouted grabbing Helen’s hand and pulling her as he continued running as Helen followed him. “Are you actually a Doctor?” Helen asked “well sort of” the Doctor said “do you have a degree?” She asked “Edinburgh 1888” the Doctor said “is that true?” Helen asked “you will never know” the Doctor said as more Cybermen joined “they appeared out of nowhere” the Doctor said. “Like holograms” Helen said “or teleportation devices” the Doctor replied as they saw rocks in formation as the Doctor began scanning the area quickly. “I did this at the Stonehenge” the Doctor said as his sonic beeped quickly “here” the Doctor said as he started pulling the rock away as Helen helped him. “So this is where a jewel is?” Helen asked “well my sonic says so” the Doctor said as they saw stairs leading underground. “Here we go” the Doctor smiled as Helen nodded as they began going down seeing the Cybermen coming towards them. The Doctor pulled the rock over the secret stairway “to make sure they don’t get through” the Doctor said as Helen nodded. The Doctor grabbed some fire on a log as he made his way down “wouldn’t the jewel be guarded?” Helen asked “probably” the Doctor replied shrugging as Helen halved smiled. “We better make it out of here” Helen said “hopefully” the Doctor replied as they gone down the stairs. The Doctor got his sonic out “it is near” he said as they kept on walking. “Hello” someone said from underneath as the Doctor saw a women “who are you?” He asked “the conscious” the women replied as the Doctor got his sonic out and scanned her. “No signs of life” the Doctor said “I am the conscious” the conscious said again looking over the jewel. “So can we have the jewel?” The Doctor asked “of course you can take it all you like but remember the moment you break the link then the whole town will explode” the conscious told the Doctor. “How is that possible?” Helen asked “well the link is so powerful that if you break it then the force of it will explode” the Doctor replied “you can break the link with your sonic” the conscious said “I know” the Doctor replied. “The whole village will explode if you break the link” Helen said “then we better be quick” the Doctor said as he grabbed the jewel and began running. “We are destroying a village” Helen said “and the Cybermen will destroy worlds” the Doctor replied. They lifted the rock as several Cybermen appeared as the Doctor used his sonic as they all stopped. “We have to get away from this village” the Doctor said as he waved his sonic about “here we go” he said as he saw the TARDIS materialising in front of them. “That’s just showing off” Helen smiled as they entered the TARDIS as the Doctor ran to the console room as he gone around the console. “We will have to be near enough the village to break the link” the Doctor said as he opened the TARDIS doors. He ran outside with the jewel and his sonic screwdriver next to it. Helen followed him “here we go” Helen said as the Doctor activated his sonic as the jewel started to crack and then it exploded and they could see the village explode “many innocent dead” Helen said. “For many others” the Doctor commented as they gone back inside the TARDIS as the Doctor gone around the TARDIS going off to his next adventure. A Cybermen got up badly damaged “DELETE” it said as it got up seeing another Cyberman who was also badly damaged. They both started to walk to a teleportation device which was now complete and had survived the explosion. They both walked in with their right hands on their chest “DELETE” they shouted “DELETE.” Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Turtlecake365